inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome to my talk! Click here to start a new discussion. Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! • Archive 1 Daimyō-kai Yes, that would be very helpful. Could you get on chat right now to discuss it? It'd be faster than leaving each other messages. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well i find other characters who didn't have names so i put weird name for them by --Jinie 04:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) um the website i found and posted screen caps of Inuyasha is disabled today http://naraku.us/ you welcome Thank You Thank you Ryoga04. This was my first time doing something like this but does this mean that other people will now it see them? RinxXxSessh 15:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Again Hey Ryoga, Like I said I am new at this and trying to get the jist of things around here. Thanks again for your help. Hey are you a fan of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru Pairing? Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 03:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay Oh that's okay, Each to there own. My full support to you. Talk to you soon - RinxXxSessh 03:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Ryoga, just me again. I was wondering something are you at all familiar with the Inuyasha Video Games? Like, the Curse of the Sealed Mask? Have you ever played them RinxXxSessh 05:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) To Ryoga Since the band of seven is popular, they need gallerys. Ryoga, every wiki has gallerys, Eshier siaw is agreed to have gallerys. Please, talk to Sangio about this, Suzaku removed the band of seven gallerys. Many fans will be disappointed if theres no gallerys on this wiki. by Kikyogirl 18:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay ok i understand by --Jinie 11:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) i so stupid for add too much with grammar issues and i didn't reading warnings by Suzaku and Rowan i put hiatus for Inuyasha wiki Re:Conference (2) Actually, Suzaku thought that since none of it involves policy change, we could just discuss it without creating another Daimyō-kai. Actually earlier, we went through some of the stuff (you can check it out here). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't not like it; I've just never heard of something like that before. I hope the Palpatine thing didn't confuse anybody, I was talking about something else: i.e. what a big page would look if it didn't have subpages. So that wasn't a commentary on your idea or anything.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin Thank you for the information. It's very much appreciated. =) --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Masion Ikkoku Wiki That sounds great. All you need to do is upload the logo so I can add it to the affiliates section on the main page. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Renamed and added to the template. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 04:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Poll I knew I was forgetting someone! It's too late now, though... :( . By the way, Suzaku and I were talking about the next Daimyō-kai. Would Friday work for you (same time as past meetings)? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's great to know the next Daimyōkai will be at this Friday, but there's one thing I concern is I'm afraid I can't make in time. :| Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion Sure.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Clarification I haven't been able to catch you on chat lately, so I'll just ask here. Didn't you say that Rowan would be coming back soon? We can't have the Daimyō-kai without her, and I haven't added the last images to Kaguya's article because I don't think we can get three people to vote it in as an FA.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 14:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :I mean, we can just post a message on her normal talk page and she'll see the notification regardless.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 13:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Although...you and I both posted new messages about 1.5 weeks ago and she never responded. But I'll try again.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 13:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, she hasn't responded; so you can try if you want.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 17:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rowan said she could do next Friday, the usual time. Can you make it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 01:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :So...work on the appearance section after you finish the article? P.S. I like your new avatar, who is it??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 06:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I should have time to do that. And the animation in that image seems to be really HQ.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 16:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:About Serena I honestly am not sure. I believe she has moved to be with her family overseas, but I'm not sure why she hasn't been on wikia. Perhaps she's no longer interested in it, but I don't know for sure. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Daimyō-kai Rowan hasn't said anything to me about it. Show up just in case, if you can; I'll ask her.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Can you make it tomorrow night? (Sunday 10:30 (UTC-4))--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, right, I forgot. *bonk myself on the head* Meow! =^.^= Sorry you can't make it. Have fun at college!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, congrats! ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's totally fine, lol. And thanks, you too!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi! I'm writing a story based on the wiki that I will be posting either in a user blog or on a subpage. If you would like to be included as a character, please respond on my talk page. If you do, please tell me whether you would like to be a major or minor character, what you would like your feudal occupation to be, species (i.e. human or yōkai), and name, if you don't want me to use your account name. Thank you!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I just need to know things like your preferred occupation, human vs. yōkai, and name if you want it to be different from your account name.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I just remembered, whether I use Ryōga or Yūsaku, I'll need the kanji for those names if it isn't too much trouble.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, that's fine! And, do you have a preference for the type of martial arts your character would use? :/ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Does that mean weapons-based martial arts are okay?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Where are you The same could be said of you! I haven't really seen you on the Recent Changes list in a while. I've been scouting those every day, keeping an eye out for vandalism. So I haven't really been anywhere, I've been right here, just not actively editing. The wiki's been generally slow anyway, with an average of three or four edits a day.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, yeah! I watched Recorder to Randsell a while ago! I've also watched Rurouni Kenshin, Binbō-gami ga!, and I've started Polar Bear Café. I'm also keeping up to date on Gintama and Fairy Tail.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I had enough trouble with the second season's animation. But this season is just too bizare looking, I can't even watch it. I'm just glad that Gintama is back!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Catalan spotlights Hi Ryoga, how are you? :) I just wanted to inform you that after 10 months working and waiting, we finally got the first nine catalan spotlights, one of them about InuYasha. Do you like it? 19:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Not yet u.u but I don't really mind as far as this has been a very important step for Catalan community :3 18:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Meeting... As I may have said earlier, Rowan and I already finished discussing the remaining issues of the last Daimyō-kai. If you have other issues you'd like to bring up I suppose we could meet.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sure. I should be able to meet then, if you want to go over those things. Rowan is obviously inactive at the moment, so I don't see any problems with me reviewing your points by myself. Just let me know what time.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) We got 1,000 is over 1,000 pages !!! by --Jinierules (talk) 04:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) naraku rules hakudishi you are amazing i would love to join you and naraku how do i join~~ India My Mother takes my father to Kerala for hospital after she come back i need studying by --Jinierules (talk) 11:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) no he need check up because he had smoking before he quit and i need learn grammar once my mother come back by Jinierules (talk) 13:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas Thank you very much! That was very nice of you. I hope you have a very merry Christmas as well! :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Same to you! Thanks for taking the time to say merry christmas, same to you, and happy newyear and all that jazz. ^_^ HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu You can just call me Banryu. Thats the username I wanted but it was taken. D: Anyway, yes, merry christmas. XD HalberdBanryu (talk) 15:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Re: Merry Christmas Thanks and merry Christmas to you too! :) 11:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Rip Delhi Victim that poor girl fight her life for 13 days by Jinierules (talk) 13:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year there was no celebration in delhi by --Jinierules (talk) 10:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) My Birthday my birthday is jan 10 by Jinierules (talk) 03:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I Saw i saw Banryu upload pics to scenes to manga chapters by --Jinierules (talk) 11:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) really by Jinierules (talk) 11:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) talk to him okay about images by Jinierules (talk) 11:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) not title pages i mean scenes from manga i mean by Jinierules (talk) 12:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Images My apologies Ryoga, I guess there was a miscommunication with Jinie and it was my fault. I was adding my selected frame scans to my chapter pages and she asked if she could add some too, I didn't realize her uploads would be a problem. Sorry, again. HalberdBanryu (talk) 19:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also, could you ask Suzaku to delete those chapter page pictures? I feel like I bug him too often for stuff, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu so i allowed upload scenes to manga chapters ? by Jinierules (talk) 03:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 19 Blah, Ryoga can you help me with a link on chapter 19? I want it to just say "Oda Nobunaga" where I have the wikipedia link. I don't know how to do that, and I'll learn by example after you do anyway. Thanks! HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu